


Just you

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Just you

Title: Just you  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: none

 

John muttered to himself as he tried to walk a little faster. The weather forecast had said there was a thirty percent chance of rain and it was currently thirty percenting all over his head. He had almost made it to 221B when he skidded to a stop. A familiar figure was standing in front of the building.

It couldn’t be him. He was dead. John saw him die. And yet, there he was. John swallowed a few times. He could feel his knees threatening to buckle. Taking a deep breath, he forced his legs to move until he was standing within touching distance.

“Sherlock?”

“John.” The corners of Sherlock’s mouth turned up. “I missed you.”

Before Sherlock had a chance to say anything else, John stepped forward, curled his hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. As Sherlock kissed him back, John felt the man’s fingers gently tracing along the curves of his face.

When they finally pulled away from one another, they were panting. John gave Sherlock a smile. “I missed you too, you mad genius. Come on, we should get somewhere dry to continue this conversation.”

“I’d like that, John.”


End file.
